Becky
'Rebecca ‚Becky‘ Howard' Becky: "Tess, tut mir leid. Es war sehr dumm von mir, ich hatte kein Recht dazu. Ich zahle dir jede Woche von meinem Lohn ein bisschen zurück."''Tess: ''"Zahlen wir dir Lohn?" Früheres Leben Nachdem Becky als ein leicht zu habendes Mädchen verschriene wird, wird sie in der Stadt von ihrem Chef, dem Barbesitzer Brian, vergewaltigt. Tess findet die völlig aufgelöste junge Frau und versucht sie zu überreden, zur Polizei zu gehen, doch Becky will den Namen ihres Vergewaltigers nicht preisgeben. Als Jodi später sieht wie Becky von einer Horde betrunkener Viehtreiber belästigt wird, gibt sie Claire bescheid, diese greift ohne zu zögern ein und befreit das Mädchen mit Tess’ Hilfe aus den Händen der betrunkenen Meute. Und Becky hat noch mehr Glück: Claire bietet ihr freie Kost und Logis auf Drover’s Run an, wenn sie als Gegenleistung bei der Farmarbeit hilft. Nach ihrer problematischen Kindheit fühlt sie sich auf der Farm zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben geborgen. Staffel 1 Becky stößt nach der Vergewaltigung durch ihren früheren Chef Brian auf die Frauentruppe von Drovers. Sie arbeitet als Farmhilfe auf Drovers und lebt sich auf dem Land ziemlich gut ein. In Jodi findet sie eine gute Freundin und Vertraute, auch wenn sie sie manchmal an ihre Pflichten auf Drovers erinnern muss. Lediglich ihre Familie macht ihr den Umzug auf Drovers schwer. So kehrt Becky nachdem sie von ihrer Mutter angefleht wird zurückzukommen zu ihrem früheren Leben zurück. Erkennt dann allerdings nur wenig später, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht aus Liebe zurückgeholt hat, sondern weil sie eine billige Arbeitskraft braucht. Auch als sie auf dem Weg in die Stadt auf ihre Brüder Mark und Sean trifft, die mit einem Truck unterwegs sind wird sie in Schwierigkeiten gezogen. Mark ist auf Bewährung aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden und macht schon wieder krumme Geschäfte: Er hat die Entsorgung von Giftmüll übernommen, aber er schmeißt die Fässer einfach in den Fluss und vergiftet damit das wenige Wasser, das vorhanden ist. Das schadet natürlich auch den Tieren Drovers. Doch dank Tess, die allein zurückgebliebene ist, lässt sich das Sterben der Tiere durch Beckys Warnung noch verhindern. Die Vergewaltigung hat bei Becky eine tiefe Wunde hinterlassen, die wieder aufbricht nachdem die Drovers Frauen Claire in der Bar von Brian landen, der sich wieder einmal penetrant an seine Angestellte Kimmy heranmacht. Die Frauen halten Kriegsrat und beschließen, Brian ein für alle mal das Handwerk zu legen. Nachdem Meg den schmierigen Pub-Besitzer in eine Falle gelockt hat, überredet Becky die völlig eingeschüchterte Kellnerin, ihn endlich anzuzeigen. Sofort holt Constable Cook den plötzlich ganz kleinlauten Brian zum Verhör aufs Revier. Die Aussagen der Mädchen reichen jedoch nicht aus um ihn hinter Gitter zu bringen. Nachdem Verhör taucht Brian auf Drover’s Run auf und erklärt Becky eiskalt, dass die Anzeige wegen Vergewaltigung fallen gelassen wurde. Becky ist außer sich, und es kommt zu einem Handgemenge. In der folgenden Nacht ist Becky außer Haus und kehrt erst am nächsten Morgen angetrunken und mit Verletzungsspuren im Gesicht zurück. Als man kurz darauf Brians Leiche in einem Wasserreservoir entdeckt, gehen alle auf der Farm davon aus, dass Becky ihn umgebracht hat. Unauffällig entsorgen Claire und Tess die Leiche deshalb um Nationalpark. Als wenige Tage später einige Kühe auf Drovers verenden, glauben alle an eine Seuche. Die Frauen finden jedoch heraus, dass Brian im volltrunkenen Zustand Giftfässer im Reservoir versenkt hat. Damit ist auch Becky entlastet: Brian ist bei seiner Tat ins Wasser gefallen und ertrunken. Nun müssen Claire und Tess nur noch seine Leiche zurückholen Staffel 2 Becky bekommt unverhofft Besuch von ihrem Bruder Seany, der eine Zeit lang bei ihr wohnen will, um dem ständig betrunkenen Vater zu entfliehen. Als Jodi jedoch Zeuge wird, wie Sean sich mit einigen finsteren Gesellen über ein gewisses Revier streitet wird sie misstrauisch. Nachdem sie in Erfahrung gebracht hat, dass es sich bei besagtem Revier um Tess’ Hanfplantage handelt, teilt sie ihre Beobachtungen Becky mit, diese vertraut ihrem Bruder allerdings blind. Wenig später wird Sean jedoch von der Polizei überführt, weil er mit ein paar anderen Gaunern inmitten von Tess’ Nutzhanffeld eine Marihuanaplantage angelegt hat. Cathy, die Frau des ertrunkenen Vergewaltigers Brian, gibt Becky die Schuld an ihrem Elend. Sie will sich an ihr rächen und versucht, Becky umzubringen. Erst in letzter Sekunde können Brick und Sean sie retten. Becky steht kurz vor einer Romanze. Zwischen ihr und Brick entstehen echte Gefühle. Als er sie zum Miss Gungellan-Ball einlädt, lässt Brick er sie aber warten, weil er auf der Weide ein krankes Kalb und rettet. In dem Glauben, er habe sie versetzt, fährt Becky derweil wutentbrannt alleine zum Ball. Neben ihrer Beziehung bahnen sich ganz andere Probleme an: als Harry herausfindet, dass Peter Claire heiraten will, stellt er Nachforschungen über ihn an – und bringt erstaunliches zutage: Peter ist bereits verheiratet und hat zwei Töchter. Harry fordert nun Becky auf, Claire darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, die aber weigert sich. Als die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen von Claire und Peter voran schreiten, ist Becky bedrückt: Sie hat den endgültigen Beweis dafür, dass Peter bereits verheiratet ist, doch sie weiß nicht, wie sie Claire diese schreckliche Nachricht überbringen soll. Als Peter Drover’s Run wegen angeblich geschäftlicher Angelegenheiten für einige Tage verlassen muss, nimmt Becky all ihren Mut zusammen und konfrontiert Claire mit der Wahrheit. Für Claire bricht eine Welt zusammen. Claire ist am Boden zerstört und verfällt in Depressionen. Sie überlegt sogar Drovers zu verkaufen, woraufhin Harry gleich ein Kaufangebot ausarbeitet. Um den Verkauf der Farm doch noch zu verhindern wenden sich die verzweifelten Drovers-Frauen an Tess, die derzeitig in Melbourne ein Café betreibt und bitten sie zurückzukehren, was sie dann auch tut. Währenddessen entdeckt Becky nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung ihr Herz für ihren Verehrer Brick. Kurz nachdem sich Brick und Becky endlich ihre Liebe gestanden haben, muss Brick für eine Weile weg. Der Frieden wird gestört als Beckys und Seanys Bruder Mark auftaucht und nichts Gutes im Schilde führt: Er will den Ryans den wertvollen Hengst Wildfire stehlen. Zu diesem Zweck versteckt er sich auf der Ladefläche von Nicks Truck und schlägt diesen nieder, als er weit draußen Weidezäune repariert. Mark weiß genau, dass die Familie früher oder später nach Nick suchen wird, und genau das will er sich zu Nutze machen, um Wildfire unauffällig aus dem Stall der Ryans zu holen. Er zwingt Seany, ihm bei dem Diebstahl zu helfen, wird von der Killarney-Crew aber schon bald gestellt. Bei der Polizei legt Alex schließlich noch einmal ein gutes Wort für Seany ein, doch Mark droht diesmal eine längere Gefängnisstrafe. Tess und Claire sind weck und auf Drover’s Run will Jodi die sturmfreie Bude nutzen, um eine Party zu feiern. Sie hat die Rechnung jedoch ohne Becky gemacht, die in Abwesenheit der Älteren das Kommando übernommen hat und Jodis Gäste kurzerhand mit vorgehaltener Waffe vertreibt. Doch das war noch nicht alles: Auch Jodis Plan, die Nacht heimlich mit Craig zu verbringen, durchkreuzt Becky gnadenlos. Becky wird mehr Verantwortung zu teil doch das hat nicht nur Vorteile. Aufgrund ihrer Leseschwäche verabreicht Becky den Schafen eine Überdosis eines Medikaments und bringt sie damit beinahe um. Der Schock reicht aus, um sie endlich zu bekehren: Sie verspricht, eine Abendschule zu besuchen und richtig lesen zu lernen. Brick lässt Becky erneut warten, als er nach einigen Wochen immer noch nicht zurückkehrt, beginnt Becky an ihm zu zweifeln. Staffel 3 Becky kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Brick sie verlassen hat und sie sucht überall nach ihm. Als sie träumt sieht sie, dass Brick zu ihr zurückkehrt und ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht. Am nächsten Tag reitet sie zu der Stelle, die sie im Traum gesehen hat und findet dort Bricks Leichnam. Er ist ausgerutscht und in einen Abgrund zu Tode gestürzt. Becky kommt nur schwer über Bricks Tod hinweg und begegnet Annäherungsversuchen von Jake, dem neuen Mitarbeiter Killarney mit aggressiver Abwehr. Einige Zeit später kommen sich die Beiden nähern. Das junge Glück wird allerdings zerstört als Jodi sich bei Becky einquartiert, da es ihr seit Terrys Einzug bei ihrer Mutter zu eng geworden ist. Becky ist allerdings nicht begeistert und greift zu einem Trick, um Jodi zur Rückkehr in ihr altes Zimmer zu bringen: Sie räuchert den Raum mit verschiedenen Kräutern aus, damit Jodi dort nicht mehr von den bedrückenden Erinnerungen an Alberto geplagt wird. Nun ist die Bahn endlich frei für die heimlichen nächtlichen Besuche von Jake. Auf Drover’s Run taucht Bricks jüngere Schwester Kylie auf. Sie hat ihren Job gekündigt und will auf der Farm arbeiten. Argwöhnisch beobachtet sie nun die aufkeimende Liebe zwischen Becky und Jake, die sie als Verrat an ihrem Bruder empfindet. Becky schlägt Kylie als Farmhilfe vor doch nachdem sie eingestellt wird, macht sie einen Fehler nach dem anderen und bringt Becky damit zur Weißglut. Erst nach einem Gespräch mit Meg muss Becky erkennen, dass auch sie damals Fehler gemacht hat und die Unterstützung der anderen dringend gebraucht hat. Während einer Auktion erfährt Becky zufällig, dass Jake der Sohn des reichen Gestütsbesitzers Milos Cozak ist. Nun glaubt sie, dass Jake ihr das nur verschwiegen hat, weil er sich vor seiner Familie für sie schämt. Nachdem sie ihm deshalb einen Faustschlag versetzt hat, bittet sie ihn, sie seiner Familie vorzustellen. Das erste Treffen endet jedoch in einem Fiasko. Nach einer Aussprache mit Jake kann Becky das Geheimnis allerdings verarbeiten und versteht das sich Jake nicht für sie geschämt hat sondern für seine materialistische Familie. Jake und Becky wollen mit ihrem Hengst Stormcloud eine Deckstation auf Drover’s Run aufmachen. Es kommt jedoch sofort zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Claire und Jake, bei denen Becky zwischen den Fronten steht. Am Ende trennen sich Becky und Jake sowohl beruflich als auch privat, und Jake verlässt mit Stormcloud die Farm. Becky ist noch nicht über Jake hinweg. Als Jodi einen unbekannten Verehrer bekommt, der ihr einen Brief geschrieben hat stellt sich heraus, dass der Autor des Briefes Jake ist, der mit den liebevollen Worten eigentlich Becky meinte. Becky gibt nach und will es mit Jake noch einmal versuchen. Der regionale Jungfarmer-Wettbewerb steht vor der Tür und Becky trainiert intensiv. Ein Sieg in diesem Wettkampf würde ihr ein dreijähriges Stipendium für das Higgins Landwirtschaftscollege bescheren. Ihr ärgster Konkurrent ist jedoch ausgerechnet Jake, der lieber mit Becky auf seine Farm ziehen und eine Familie gründen würde. Beim Wettkampf kommt es schließlich zu einem dramatischen Zwischenfall: Jake, der in der Wertung knapp vor Becky liegt, stürzt kurz vor dem Ziel. Becky eilt besorgt zu ihm und verspielt so ihren Sieg. Am Abend kommt es jedoch zu einer großen Überraschung: Becky erhält den erstmals vergebenen Fairness-Preis und damit verbunden ein einjähriges Stipendium. Aufgrund der Versöhnung mit Jake fällt ihr der Abschied von Drovers jedoch nicht leicht.